Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a variable resistive memory device.
A semiconductor product requires high-capacity data processing ability even while the volume is gradually decreased. There is demand to increase an operation speed and a degree of integration of a memory device used for the semiconductor product. As existing flash memory reaches the limit of scaling, non-volatile memory devices using a variable resistive material gain attention as a replacement memory.